


Fanfiction Reading Habits

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [8]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Masturbation, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, render
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: First chapter: A few thoughts about some LiS characters and their fanfiction reading habits.Second chapter: A few thoughts about some LiS characters and their fanfiction writing habits.Third chapter: Kate is reading fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Victoria Chase** : She feels with the antagonist. She likes it when the protagonist is put in his place by his powerful opponent. Because that's how the world works. The strong rule over the weak. A story that claims otherwise is too ridiculous to be considered good. She doesn't like the way most fanfictions end ... and she has no problem communicating her displeasure to the incompetent and uncreative author.  


**Maxine Caulfield** : She loves fanfictions. It is extremely easy for her to lose herself in these fictional worlds. A cup of hot tea and a reasonable story is all she needs to relax. When Max reads a fanfiction, she often forgets everything around her. Good luck if you try to reach her while she is reading. It makes her feel good to read about a courageous protagonist who defeats the seemingly invincible antagonist. "fanfictions are more than true, not because they tell us that there are dragons, but because they tell us that dragons can be defeated." ... or, something like that. She would love to tell the author how much she likes the fanfiction, but she is too shy and she thinks, "Who cares about the opinion of a hipster?" Instead of writing a comment, she clicks on the Kudos button, logs out and clicks the Kudos button again.  


**Dana Ward** : She has probably read every fanfiction that mentions Halloween in any way. Often she does something else while reading, such as painting her nails. She is an expert when it comes to Halloween and she likes to shares her knowledge in the comment section.  


**Chloe Elizabeth Price** : You can say what you want about Chloe Price but she knows how to live. If she likes the fanfiction she will write a kind comment at the end. If she sees a mean comment, she will start a violent argument in the comment section with the person who wrote this mean comment.  


**Rachel Amber** : Likes playing with her fire power while reading. She is constantly considering what character from the fanfiction she would like to play if the fanfiction was a play.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote in Max's part is from [**G.K. Chesterton** (Link to Wikipedia)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G._K._Chesterton). I picked it up from the fanfiction [**The Ground Beneath Her Feet**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990572/chapters/37305503) by [**Dwarrow25 (Aratron)**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aratron/pseuds/Dwarrow25).


	2. Fanfiction Writing Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC) for the idea.

**Victoria** : Writing fanfictions is a waste of time ... and if she would want to write a fanfiction, she would have it ghost written by Courtney. Anyway, sometimes she writes fanfictions ... she would never admit it, though. Her fanfictions are super soft and warm ... sometimes it feels good to pretend that the world is not a cold and brutal place.  


**Max** : Pirates AU. Also, her fanfictions are pretty erotic. Fanfictions allow the shy hipster to fantasize about her erotic ideas. Her pirates AUs are often about a powerful woman who commands a ship and the crew. The ship's crew is usually made up of women who are happy to submit to this captain. She tries to make her fanfiction as good as possible, and therefore carefully plans the plot of her story. While Max is working on a fanfiction, it happens very often (more often than usual) that she suddenly loses herself in her thoughts.  


**Dana** : She only writes Halloween stories ... and she is pretty good at it. Although her protagonists always survive, she always manages to make her readers believe that the chainsaw killer will kill the protagonist this time.  


**Chloe** : Sometimes at three in the morning she has a random idea for a fanfiction and just starts writing without planning. Nevertheless, her fanfictions are surprisingly consistent and very well written. However, it is often the case that the plot of her stories take a surprising turn. For example, in her latest story, a dragon suddenly appeared in the middle of the story and killed the antagonist. Most of her readers thought that this utterly surprising twist, even if it was not very logical, was an ingenious, neat and unexpected turn in the storyline. Chloe simply thought that the cheese on her pizza looked like a dragon and realized that her story absolutely needed a dragon.  


**Rachel** : She speaks the dialogues of her story aloud to get a sense of whether the dialogues sound natural. Her parents have become accustomed to hearing the strangest things from their daughter's room. Most of the time she writes fanfictions for plays she is currently working on with her theater group.  



	3. Kate is reading fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ideas for this chapter are from [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC).  
> I would like to especially emphasize that the geniuses usernames come also from [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC).  
> @EHC Thank you very much!

It's a rainy Saturday. Kate is sitting at her desk in her dorm. She spent the day doing her homework, studying the bible, cleaning Alice's cage, doing laundry, playing the violin ... and so on ... and so on ... Inside she had the comforting feeling of having achieved a lot today. It was early afternoon and Kate wondered what to do with the rest of the day. The rain pattered softly against the windows of her room as she wrote Max a text, "Do you want to drink tea?"

Max usually replied immediately, but not always. Kate knew that sometimes her brunette friend was so absorbed in her work that she did not hear her smart phone. Kate thought about drinking a cup of tea by herself, but decided against it and sat down in front of her laptop instead. The girl with the long blond hair decided to search her bookmarks on AO3 for new updates. It had been a while since she had read a fanfiction. So it came as no surprise that some of her favorite authors had updated their fanfictions.

Kate started to read. As always she loved the intriguing take on classic plays from Firewalker69XXX. Immediately after, she read the new chapter of a fanfiction by ICANTSLEEEEP. She giggled a lot and at the end she was surprised by the ingenious and unique plot twist. The weather had gotten worse in the meantime. The rain, driven by the wind, struck the windows of her room more and more frequently. Kate did not care. Her room was warm and comfortable.

The blonde girl got even warmer around her heart, when she saw that Queen_of_Stone-Cold_Hearts had uploaded a new fanfiction. Queen_of_Stone-Cold_Hearts was probably Kate's favorite author, even though the author's handle was hinting that the author doesn't believe in love. As always, the fanfiction was super sweet and warm and a bit bitter as well. Kate would have loved to convince the author that there is true love. But how should she do that? She did not even know the author. Kate nevertheless wrote a long and nice comment - at least she had to try.

At that point, Kate realized that it had become dark by now. She knew she should go to bed now. Tomorrow she would have to get up early to go to the service. But the darkness in her room and the stormy weather outside reminded Kate of something ... should she dare ... she typed slowly and hesitantly, "screamleader" on her keyboard and confirmed with enter. Kate was not really happy to see that screamleader had also posted a new fanfiction. But somehow she could not stop it and started to read. It was the eighth story from the Chainsaw Killer series. The protagonists have always managed to escape ... they would survive also this time ... right?

**A short time later ...**

"They will absolutely die!", Kate thought. She had read about half the fanfiction and there was no way the protagonists could survive. The chainsaw murderer had lured the youngsters into an old bunker. There were no windows. The walls were thick and reinforced with iron. Nothing came through the walls; no scream and no mobile signal. The only way out, a massive steel door, had been locked by the chainsaw murderer with a padlock so big and heavy that a normal person could not even lift it up.

The protagonists a cheerleader and her friends, had no chance. The bunker was a large abandoned government facility with many individual rooms ... so they could hide but they could not escape. The chainsaw killer did not mind that the teenagers could hear his chainsaw. He wanted his prey to hear him coming. He even knocked on the doors before he entered a room. Just as the killer knocked once more, a thunderbolt suddenly lit up the room and Kate suddenly heard a knock on her own door ...  


It was quiet. Had she just imagined the knocking? Then came the thunder and although the thunder was quite loud, Kate was sure to have heard Max yelp in surprise on the other side of the door. Kate hurried to the door and opened it. Max apologized immediately that she had not heard her cell phone ... once again. The brunette looked down at the floor and explained that she had just been working on something and that she had been so focused that she had not noticed anything around her. Kate simply hugged her friend. Max stopped talking, hugged Kate back and after a short pause, she said, "Kate, you're trembling! What's going on?" - "You're shaking, too" Kate answers, hugging Max a little tighter. "Is it because of the storm?" The little brunette nodded and said, "Yes, the thunder surprised me ... and why are you trembling?"

Kate pointing to her laptop and said that she had read another of those horror fanfictions. Max looked at her friend and said, "Didn't you say you'd never want to read such a story?" - "I know, I said that last time ... I do not know why I read such stuff over and over again", Kate replied and looked at Max apologetically. Max offered to read the fanfiction with Kate and Kate liked the idea, but she did not want to keep Max awake - it was getting late. But Max assured Kate that she would like to read the fanfiction with her and she would not be able to sleep anyway, as long as it storms.

So Max and Kate started to read the fanfiction together. Without realizing it, the two girls moved closer with each paragraph and thunder.  
  
  


Kate and Max were very relieved that at the end of the night the teenagers managed to survive again. The chainsaw killer had already nearly killed the teenagers several times. So the teens knew how the killer hought. In their desperation they came up with a dangerous plan. While hiding from the killer in the bunker, they had searched for weapons to defend themselves, but all they found was an old rusty pliers. The chainsaw killer wore heavy clothes - there was no way to hurt the killer with the old pliers. However, the clothes also slowed down the killer. With a graceful action, The chearleader had managed to sever the short cable leading to the chain saw's spark plug. When the chainsaw fell silent, it was dead quiet for a moment. Then the chainsaw killer screamed as if one of his arms had been cut off and ran away. The killer could have easily killed the teens with his bare hands - but that was not how it worked. He had to use a chainsaw ... he was the chainsaw murderer after all.

Outside it had stopped raining and the teenagers had survived. The tension left Max's body and she suddenly felt very relaxed in Kate's arms and she almost fell asleep on Kate. Kate suddenly realized how close she was to Max. Her heart suddenly beat faster and although it was already very late, she felt very awake and excited now. It was not the first time Kate felt this way. But it felt wrong to enjoy Max's closeness in this way when Max is only half awake.

Kate decided to bring the half-sleeping Max to her room. She put her friend on Max's bed and Max half-consciously climbed under her blanket. Kate pulled the blanket slightly higher so Max was well covered. The brunette had already closed her eyes and whispered with a gentle smile: "Thank you!" Then Max finally fell asleep. For a moment Kate wondered if it would be okay to give Max a good night kiss on the forehead. It took a lot of willpower to resist the temptation. Kate hurried back to her own room and lay down in her bed. She had to sleep. It was late. She had to get up early tomorrow.

Kate was in her bed. She was awake. There was no way she would sleep soon if she did not do something about her excitement in her chest. The blonde got her laptop and started a proxy browser. Sometimes she read the exciting fanfictions of hip2besquare. The fanfictions of hip2besquare were very well written stories which always played in a pirate AU ... and these stories were often very erotic.

There was a specific chapter that Kate often read when she felt needy. Hip2besquare did not write a lot of fanfictions, which probably had something to do with the fact that the stories and the characters were always very thought-out. Therefore, Kate was surprised to see that there was a whole new fanfiction of hip2besquare. Kate really enjoyed the story ...  


Then Kate felt good, light and a bit exhausted ... she quickly fell asleep ... and so everyone finally slept peacefully in the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nude 3D model is from [KyleNeaj-AneiKeno](https://www.deviantart.com/kyleneaj-aneikeno/art/Life-Is-Strange-Nude-Pack-01-By-Kyle-Neaj-642214497)


End file.
